gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-014 Döven Wolf
The AMX-014 Dooben Wolf (aka Doven Wolf) was an Axis Zeon mobile suit first seen in the Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ series, and later appearing in Gundam Evolve and Gundam Unicorn - Bande Desinee. Technology & Combat Characteristics The AMX-014 Doven Wolf is a highly advanced mass production mobile suit built by Axis Neo Zeon. The majority of the technology employed in the AMX-014 Doven Wolf originated from advanced prototypes developed by the Earth Federation that ended up in the hands of Neo Zeon, such as the wreckage of the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II or the ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V. Some of the more advanced technology, such as the quasi-psycommu system were field tested by earlier suits such as the AMX-103 Hamma Hamma. One of the reasons the AMX-014 Doven Wolf is so powerful is because of its powerful Minovsky ultracompact fusion reactor which has a power output of 5250 kW, the highest reactor output seen in a mass produced mobile during the First Neo Zeon War, which was only surpassed at that time by unique units such as the AMX-015 Geymalk or the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam. Its high reactor power output would allow the Doven Wolf to power a large number of powerful beam weapons placed throughout its body. These beam weapons include two chest mounted mega particle guns, a pair of high-yield backpack mounted beam cannons, and a powerful beam rifle/mega launcher. Apart from its beam weapons the Doven Wolf can mount 24 standard heavy missiles in it backpack mounted missile launchers, a pair of grenades in torso mounted grenade launchers, plus an additional pair of large anti-ship missiles. However the Doven Wolf's most powerful feature is its quasi-psycommu system. This technology, based upon the Newtype-use psycommu system of the One Year War, can read the electrical patterns of the human brain, no matter how weak, and convert those patterns into data that the computer uses to control two INCOM remote weapons and its remote wire-guided arms with built in beam guns. These four wire-guided remote weapons each mount a single beam gun, bringing the Doven Wolf's ranged beam weapon count up to nine, and are used to make all-ranged attacks that can easily overwhelm enemy pilots. Pilots of the Doven Wolf have also employed the remote arms as "launch-and-retrieve" weapons that can pick up a discarded weapon or grab and restrain enemy mobile suits. The only area of combat it could be said that the Doven Wolf is weak is close range melee combat as its only melee weapons are a pair of beam sabers Apart from its vast plethora of weapons the AMX-014 Doven Wolf maintains high maneuvering capabilities decent speed for a mobile suit of its size thanks to multiple verniers and a pair of backpack booster binders which hold additional thrusters and provides extra control for the AMBAC system. Armaments ;*Mega Particle Gun :One of the main weapons for the AMX-014 Doven Wolf is a pair of chest mounted mega particle guns. These powerful beam weapons each posses a power rating of 5.3 MW, and are ideal weapons for inflicting heavy damage to enemy battleships or destroying a mobile suit in a single shot. The mega particle guns can be connected to the Doven Wolf's specific beam rifle model to form a mega launcher. ;*Vulcan Gun :Vulcan guns are a standard armament of the Earth Federation Forces' RGM series of mobile suits, but are rarely employed on mobile suits designed by, or using Zeon technology. The pair of 30mm head mounted vulcan guns incorporated into the Doven Wolf's design likely came from the ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V, one unit of which ended up in Axis Zeon's hands and was used to develop the AMX-014 Doven Wolf. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. The Doven Wolf's particular model of 30mm vulcan guns possess 300 round each. ;*AMS-09R Anti-ship Missile :Each AMX-014 Doven Wolf can mount a pair of AMS-09R Anti-ship missiles on its backpack. ;*Beam Cannon :The AMX-014 Doven Wolf features a pair of beam cannons mounted in its backpack booster binders. Each cannon has a power rating of 4.2 MW. ;*12-tube Missile Launcher :The AMX-014 Doven Wolf features a pair 12-tube missile launchers in its backpack booster binders. The missile tubes are loaded with AMS-01H Heavy Missiles. :;*AMS-01H Heavy Missiles ::AMS-01H heavy missiles are the model of missiles designed to be loaded into the AMX-014 Doven Wolf's 12-tube missile launcher. ;*Beam Saber :Beam Sabers are the standard close-range melee combat weapons employed by the majority of mobile suits ever developed. A E-cap charged weapon that emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The I-field effectively contains the plasma and its heat, and can be used to block beams, but can be breached by physical objects allowing said object to be "cut" by the plasma. Because of the brilliant ingenuity and high efficiency beam sabers are incredibly effective in their role. There is no known metal alloy that can block a beam saber unless treated by an anti-beam coating which will eventually be burned away by the beam saber. The only effective counter measures is to dodge or block with another beam saber. The AMX-014 Doven Wolf carries two beam sabers, with power ratings of 0.65 MW, stored in recharge racks in the hip armor. ;*Grenade Launcher :The AMX-014 Doven Wolf features a pair of torso mounted grenade launchers. ;*Wire-guided Remote Beam Gun :A remote weapon built into the hands and forearms of the AMX-014 Doven Wolf. The beam guns are built into the mobile suit's palms and multiple verniers and small scale thrusters are built into the forearm, allowing it to be launched and maneuvered independently of the mobile suit's main body. The forearms are connected by a guiding wire, similar to the MSN-02 Zeong and the MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II, that allows them to be quickly retrieved and supplies power, allowing the remote beam guns to be used indefinitely. These remote weapons are controlled through the quasi-psycommu system. ;*Hidden Hand :The AMX-014 Doven Wolf mobile suit is designed with a pair of hidden hands, hidden within the remote beam gun arms. The hidden hands are simple in design, possessing only three claw like manipulator fingers, but allow the the Doven Wolf to use hand-use weapons such as beam sabers or the beam rifle while the remote arms are deployed. ;*INCOM :A remote weapon designed for use with the quasi-psycommu system. These disc-shaped devices are armed with internal beam guns and controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to its parent mobile suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. :;*Beam Gun ::Each INCOM remote weapon mounts a single beam gun with a power rating of 2.0 MW. Because of limitations the wires cannot supply enough power to allow the beam gun to be continually used. After a set number of shots the INCOME must be recalled so that the beam gun can be recharged. ;*Beam Rifle/Mega Launcher :The AMX-014 Doven Wolf's most powerful and primary weapons is its beam rifle. With a standard power rating of 12.5 MW the beam rifle employed by the Doven Wolf is more powerful than any other mass produced beam rifle at the time. A unique feature of the Doven Wolf's beam rifle is that it can connect with its chest mounted mega particle guns to form a mega launcher beam weapon. With a power rating of 40.2 MW the mega launcher is the second most powerful weapon employed during the First Neo Zeon War, surpassed only by the MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam's high mega cannon. System Features ;*Quasi-psycommu System :The Quasi-psycommu system was developed to extend the capabilities of remote control to non-Newtypes. This system can actively scan the pilot's brainwaves, no matter how weak they are, and then let the computer translate the thoughts into commands to be issued to remote weapons. Using the quasi-psycommu even non-Newtypes can control simple wire-guided remote weapons, such as INCOMs. INCOMs, unlike funnels or bits, still have to be tethered to their control unit by wires because the electrical signals to the INCOM would be otherwise disrupted by Minovsky Particles. :The quasi-psycommu used in the AMX-014 Doven Wolf is based upon the quasi-psycommu built into the ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V and tested in the AMX-103 Hamma Hamma before being perfected and mass-produced. History The AMX-014 Doven Wolf is a mass produced mobile suit introduced by Axis Neo Zeon to serve as their mainstay mobile suit, beating out the competing AMX-011 Zaku lll design— for good reasons. While the Zaku-III design is modular and can mount numerous standard armaments, the Doven Wolf mobile suits are equipped with beam weapons all over its body, including wire-guided remote beam gun forearms and wire-guided remote "INCOM" beam guns, all controlled by a "quasi-psycommu" computer control system. Thus, even a normal, non-Newtype pilot can conduct all-range attacks similar to those made by a Newtype pilot using a standard psycommu system and bits. To top it all off, Doven Wolf also mounted missile launchers, grenade launchers, vulcan guns, and a high-powered beam rifle, which could be connected directly to the mega particle guns in its abdomen and fired as a mega launcher. While it is certain that it used some design concepts taken from the salvaged MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II, the Doven Wolf is more influenced by the ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V, when a researcher defected from the Murasame Research Institute and took one of the three Mk-V with it. Despite being the mobile suit that could win the First Neo Zeon War for the forces of Axis, many of the pilots for these mobile suits defected and joined Glemy Toto's anti-Haman Karn faction and brought their machines with them. Because of this civil war that split Neo Zeon into two factions, most of the AMX-014 Doven Wolf mobile suits were employed against the mobile suit forces loyal to Haman Karn. This badly decimates both sides, leaving what remained of Neo Zeon's advanced mobile suit to be badly outnumbered by the Earth Federation Forces's more conventional mobile suits. Shortly after the First Neo Zeon War, several AMX-014 Doven Wolf mobile suits, using some sort of long-range space flight pod, were seen chasing an AMX-004 Qubeley Mk-II mobile suit near the Jupitris II. These mobile suits were destroyed by Judau Ashta and his MSZ-010S ZZ-GR After the Neo-Zeon War, the Londo Bell organization salvaged one of the units and developed a special mobile suit based on the Doven Wolf, the ARX-014 Silver Bullet. Variants ;*ARX-014 Silver Bullet Picture Gallery Amx-014-ev.jpg|Gundam Evolve version doven-wolf-tapa.jpg spd_20090212232637_b.jpg 150px-AMX-014_Doven_Wolf.jpg|SD AMX-104 Doven Wolf as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars amx-014-beamrifle.jpg|Beam rifle amx-014-beamsaber.jpg|Beam saber amx-014-handbeamgun.jpg|Hand beam gun amx-014-incom.jpg|Incom References 64250686201201262323062384365196399_008.jpg|Dooben Wolf in Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee 14167556DW45.jpg External Links *Dooben Wolf on MAHQ ja:AMX-014 ドーベン・ウルフ